More Than Magic
by NerdyEllie
Summary: I'm used to being the new girl. I've moved 34 in my 15 years of life. That's what happens when you're a rebellious foster kid. But now it's a little bit more complicated. A)I'm a witch B)I'm going to Hogwarts C)there's this boy D) I don't know anything about magic. I'm not sure what to expect or how i'm going to survive this but every journey starts with a step right? Please Review
1. Little bit Lost

***Disclaimer i don't own any of the ****characters, only the plot***

Chapter One

In this very moment, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I was lost. Like really lost. Like the kind of lost that makes you scared and jumpy. Like when you were a kid and went to a story with your mum and ended up lost. Those few minutes of being lost are some of the most fear filled moments a kid can feel.

I have ten minutes to find my bloody train, and I would prefer if I was sitting on it rather that lost in the middle if King's Cross station looking for my bloody platform. I ran a hand through my too messy to care hair, and told myself _everything will be ok_. I hate asking for help so I'm staying lost. I kept moving around looking for my platform, trying my best not to look like a confused little puppy. Here I was in the middle of a train station surrounded by people moving about like ants. Some people were leaving home; some were returning back to their home, some were just looking for an adventure. I was none of the above. I never really had a home, a place to come back to after my adventures were over. I have moved 34 times in my 15 years of existence. I've been shuffled from foster home to foster home, from group home to group home. So this was nothing new. I was used to picking up the shards of my highly chaotic and somewhat nomadic life and moving on to the next "home".

Except this time I'm lost and I definitely could no longer pretend that I was not the lost little puppy I didn't want to be. So I stopped wondering about and looking for platform 9 ¾ . I looked for other kids looking potentially as lost as I was, or maybe a kid with a pointy wizard hat, or maybe a broom, or something magic-y. No such luck.

Ms. McGonagall explained to me that I was a muggle born. Her eyes peered into mine as if she was about to tell me the most wondrous secret ever. Which was exactly what she was going to do. She told me that magic flowed within me and that somehow, even though I had no magical lineage, magic found its way to me. It all seemed so unbelievable that I sort of, might of, ran away thinking she was absolutely insane and was probably going to kidnap me and feed me to her giant dog or something. But before I even made it to the door of the family room, she had shut it. Then, as if to prove to me that she wasn't the insane kidnaper I thought her to be, she made it snow. _She made it snow. _At that point I was pretty sure she was not going to feed me to her large dog.

So that was an interesting day. I mean I woke up a human and ended up being a bloody witch. Now that was mental. This would be a great time to know how to use that magic that "found me". Maybe then I wouldn't be standing next to platform 9, my cat meowing, as if trying to say "you stupid human". I reach into the cage and pet her grey fur trying to find solace in her soft, pillow-y fur. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped, I turned around and was met with a mess of red disheveled hair and sweet, joking brown eyes you could melt in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but you seem really bloody lost". He said running a pale, somewhat freckled hand through his already too messy hair.

I found myself smiling even though I didn't want to. I mentally kicked myself. "That would be because I'm really bloody lost" I replied, hiding my smile as I looked broke his gaze.

"Maybe I could help?", he said, "I'm Fred Weasley"

"Arden Sable" I said, "Um I have no idea where in the bloody hell platform 9 ¾ is" I admit sheepishly. He gave a small chuckle and I looked at the ground. This is why I hate; absolutely abhor asking for help, because after I fell like a complete idiot. Suddenly I felt the need to explain myself, to show that I'm not as daft or as blind as he might think I am. "It's my first year at Hogwarts and I'm a bit confused. I didn't think it would be this hard to find a platform"

"No worries." He said, flashing me a bright smile, "So you run straight up into the wall between 9 and 10"

"Oh that makes total sense" I said with a laugh. "I wonder why I didn't think of that before"

"That would be because you're thinking like a muggle" he answered. I looked over at him and I couldn't help but take those words more seriously than he intended them to be.

"That would be because I'm a muggle born" I explain

"I figured, at least you've got you knight in shining armor" he joked

"Really, I always imagined my knight to be much more good looking" I teased

"OH" he said clutching his chest in mock hurt, "That hurt my soul" For the first time today I laughed. "You would laugh at my pain"

"Yes I would, my dearest Knight" I chuckled

"I think I am abdicating my position as your Knight, you under appreciate me" he joked

"Oh just when I was starting to like you" I grinned, a hint of a laugh still in my voice. Fred brushed his hand through his hair once more, his eyes gazing into mine, as if imploring me of something. I was too tired too tired to stop or mentally hit myself, but I felt a little flutter in my stomach and I had to break his gaze for fear that, that fluttering would come back.

"Whose this blushing beauty" a seemingly familiar voice said. _Was I really blushing? _I looked up at Fred? Then I looked back at the boy next to me and I realized that there were two Freds. Maybe he can duplicate himself? I mean if getting to my platform means running through a wall like a bloody ghost, why can't someone duplicate himself right? This is when I wish I actually did some summer reading. Then maybe I wouldn't be such an idiot.

"I'm George, the better looking twin" He said with a sly grin and the same melt worthy eyes as his brother.

" Clearly" I said giving a confirming nod, "Arden" I declared meeting his outstretched hand.

"So it's your first year?" he asked and I nodded

"That obvious?"

"Well yes considering you look like a lost kitten stumbling about and I overheard your conversation" He said earning a laugh from me.

"Did you transfer?" Fred asked.

"No, I didn't even know I was a witch until earlier this summer" I explained. They both eyed each other aas if her lack of knowledge was weird.

"Did you're parents never tell you" Fred asked. I wasn't ready for this. For the whole "you poor thing". I don't need people to feel bad for me just because I don't have a family. There is absolutely no need to make people think that I am some walking tragedy.

"Hurry up Ron!" I heard a stern voice com up behind us. "Fred, George I thought you two had already left". She had wild red hair that only she could pull off. Her eyes were kind and motherly. I gave her a small smile. Behind her was a small, but pretty girl who was gazing and the boy next to Ron. Ron was awkward but in an endearing way.

"We did" they said in unison.

"But a helpless civilian", Fred began

"needed directions" ,George Finished.

"I assume this is the helpless civilian" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Arden Sable" I said reaching my hand out

"Mrs. Weasley" she said with a smile that could fix anything, "Their mother" she said eying her boys.

"Nice to meet you" I said. "And I really did need help. It's my first year at Hogwarts and I wasn't sure how to get on the platform"

"Ohh sweetheart" she said "Are you here all on your own?" I nodded "You poor thing"

"It's alright, I'm used to it" I said meeting her sad eyes with a smile.

"I hope my boys explained it to you"

"Yes" I nodded, "It seems rather intimidating though" I admitted.

"I know sweetie, Fred why don't you go first" he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but ended up just running straight toward the wall like a mental person. Out of habit I waited to hear a crash or something equally as painful but alas he had disappeared. "George, Ginny, Herminone" the next three went.

Only black haired boy who had sparkling green eyes that seemed to hold a sad story and I remained. Once both he and Ron were gone it left me.

"Ok sweetheart, you go ahead, I'm sure the boys will wait for you" I nodded

"Thanks" I said as I started pushing my cart in front of me and ran straight into the all. Suddenly I found myself in bustling area filled with Hogwarts alumni.

"You survived" The black haired boy said with a half-smile. "I was the same way my first time. I'm Harry" He looked at me as if he was waiting for something. I cocked my head not quite sure what he expected of me.

" Arden. I don't think I've ever been so confused" I admit, "Or lost"

"That's how it was for me too, I had no one"

"What about Mrs. Weasley?"

"She's Ron's mum" he said curtly

"She's still someone" I said meeting his green eyes, "it seems like you've got more than one person in your corner" He nodded as a silence fell over us like a cloak.

"Did you just move here or" Harry asked, clearly trying to let things get awkward. I appreciated his effort. Being a foster kid, and having to move a lot should have made me social or something. Instead I'm like an awkward little butterfly flying through conversations I don't know how to handle.

"No, it's just I've moved around a lot and I didn't even know this world existed and now I guess I'm just a little late to the game"I say as Ron pulled up next to us with another girl.

"Arden" I said, as Ron stuffed his face with what looked to like a cupcake.

"Hermione" A girl with mousy hair said. "And this bundle of manners is Ron"

I gave a small giggle and said, "Hi"

"Umm Ron" I began, "You have frosting in your nose"

"OH" he said quickly jumping to wipe it off. "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Harry" I girl with long black hair, and smooth fair skin said.

"H-h-hi" Harry said.

"Well that was quite eloquent" I joked as the girl walked away. He turned to look at me and for a moment I thought maybe I shouldn't have said that. Instead of getting angry, a wave of pink fell over his face.

"It's ok, she likes you too" I said matter of fact-ly

"How do you know" he said, his green eyes practically shooting out of his overexcited body.

"I just know" I said.

"I'm pretty sure you just made his day" Hermione said with a smile on her face. She took my hand and led me away from the boys. "Sorry about Ron, I don't even think he knows he's an idiot half the time"

"And the other half"

"The half he's just a complete wanker" She said with a wry smile. I laughed earning me a couple looks from people around me.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" I say

"He's not all bad though, he's got some good parts" she said, clearly feeling bad about calling him a wanker.

"Everybody's got good parts, you just gotta look for them" I say, "Ron's are just buried deep beneath all that quick wit" I chuckled.

"That's true" She said her eyes scanning behind us, presumably looking for the Ron and Harry. Once she eyed them, she waved them over. "Can you guys get our stuff loaded?" she asked. Just when Ron was about to say no I chimed in.

"We need to go save us seats because there's a lot of people in there already" He grumbled and flashed a not so nice look at Hermione. Harry then took the rest of our stuff as we climbed up onto the train.

"Our brother treating you ok", Fred, or George said.

"He's been an absolute gentleman"

"Do I sense a bit of sarcasm here Fred" George said as he appeared at Freds side.

"I do believe so" Fred concurred

I rolled my eyes, I gave a fake gasp "Me? Sarcastic? How dare you even think I would stood to that level"

"We better get to our seats Arden" Hermione said. I gave a nod and waved good bye at the twins.

"You can call me Ari" I said

"What?" Hermione said scanning the train for, four available seats.

"Call me Ari"

"I like that, Ari" she smiled, "I wish I had a cool nickname"

"But your name is already so awesome, in fact it is too awesome to shorten" I earned a chuckle from her. Then she made a mad dash to a little section that just happened to be free. I then tried to catch up with her when I ran into someone. Being my klutzy self I feel on my butt. I could feel the red wave of embarrassment sweep over my cheeks as I looked up to see the bluest eyes I had ever see. The eyes belonged to a boy who was cute and way to cocky. His scowl disappeared and he reached a hand out to me.

"Sorry" I apologized as he helped me up.

"its fine" He said his blue, cold, and somewhat mesmerizing eyes met mine, "just watch where you're going next time" I was taken aback by his cold sharp words. What was the point of helping me up if he was just going to be a bloody prick? I rolled my eyes and in a moment of 80% stupidity, 13% anger, and 7% just because I decided I was not going to let him be jerk to me. I also blame my blatant stupidity on the fact that I was tired, lost, and kind of scared of this whole you have magical powers thing.

"Or maybe next you could learn some manners" I spit at him. He turned around, "Or maybe you could, I don't know, avoiding bumping in to people" I said as sweetly as I could, but as pointed as a dagger for stabbing. Shock was written all over his face, but it soon melted into a smirk. I walked away knowing that, that smirk was still decorating his arrogant face. I felt the stares as I made my way to the booth were Hermione was sitting. I then huffed as I sat down next to her, her soft features now sporting a sharper more surprised look.

"I guess no one talks to him like that"

"Most don't, but everyone wishes they could"

"He's just another one of those arrogant wankers, he's just another dime a dozen.

"Speaking from experience?" I looked over at her, no longer bothering to hide the fact that sometimes I am a walking tragedy, but then again aren't we all at some point.

"Yeah, I've known too many of 'em" I yawned.

"You should sleep" she said kindly.

"Thanks", I said as my heavy eyelids fell closed like the curtains of a show.

"For what?"

"For being nice and understanding and not thinking I'm a total idiot"

"You don't need to thank me, what are friends for" she said, and even though my eyes were closed I could tell that her pink mouth had curved into a smile. As I drifted off into oblivion warm brown eyes seemed to slip into my subconscious and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. And a thought popped into my head, whatever this feeling was, was way more amazing than magic.


	2. Playing Games

It's amazing what people can come up with. I was holding a deep purple box with golden stars scattered all over it. Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. I examined the box not quite understanding what someone would run the risk of potentially consuming a vomit flavored bean. Half way through the trip we decided to play Russian roulette in the style of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans. This would be my first encounter with these things, and to be honest I was kind of scared. I wonder if they have bird poo flavored one? If there is I hope it never so much as touches my lips. This whole idea seemed incredibly ridiculous to me as well as stupid. Despite my criticism I couldn't help but really want to try it. I peered inside looking for something safe.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" I eyed my new group.

"For fun" Harry offered.

"We've all done it", Ron said, "and we lived to tell the tale"

I picked up a bright blue bean and plopped it into my mouth. Flavor exploded in my mouth and let me say, it was bloody terrible. Why do people subject themselves to this torture?

"Well?" Ron asked with crooked smile.

"I have no idea what this is but it tastes absolutely foul" I grimaced as I forced myself to swallow it. Harry and Ron laughed at my reaction while Hermione glanced up me from her book with laughing eyes. "Ugh, I am never ever going to do this again" I said the strong bitter taste lingering in my mouth.

"Your face!" Ron laughed.

"Shut up!" I said playfully hitting his arm. "I think it's your turn" I said handing him the purple box.

"What 'bout Hermione?" Ron protested.

"I already went Ronald" She laughed closing her book.

"Alright" He grabbed the box and took out a dull red, almost pink, bean. He dropped it onto his tongue. His eyes went wide and he twisted his mouth.

"It's bloody spicy!" he said with a hoarse voice, as we chortled. He forced it down and he fanned himself. "What the bloody hell was that?" he said reaching for his water bottle. Clearly watching someone else be subject to the torture of a bad flavor was quite entertaining.

"I'm going to imagine it was some sort of red pepper" Hermione said her smile wide. I was still laughing and soon Ron joined in on the laughter.

"You're face!" I said recalling the way his green eyes lit up with alarm.

"Shut it" he said playfully. "You're face wasn't so much better" he joked

"Please I pulled off" I punched his arm light heartedly. Hermione's eyes rested on my clenched fist as it touched Ron's arm.

After spending the last few hours with what Hermione, Ron, and Harry, I had learned so much about them. This was nice. It was nice to have friends to laugh with and joke around with. Ron was always there with a giant smile and something to make you laugh. He was the type of person who didn't realize what he was saying was funny until the words spilled out. Which always made for an interesting conversation as well as a good laugh. For being half idiot and half wanker, he was sort of awesome. Hermione was perhaps the kindest soul I had ever met. She was also the most studious. I don't think I've ever met someone so smart or had that many plans. Harry has had a life they base movies on. Yet he is still the most down to earth person I've ever met. Harry lived with incredibly fat uncle, rude aunt, and his pudgy bully of a cousin. When I want to be I can be an easy person to talk to. Somewhere along the course of our conversation Harry's began telling me the story behind his haunted eyes.

In that moment everything made sense. Who wouldn't look sad after seeing someone they knew, was friends with, cared about, be killed. That type of thing can destroy you, I guess him being here even with his not all there smile, was something to be proud of.

After being told that, I wanted so bad to tell him my story. I felt the need to prove I trusted him too, but I just couldn't, I wasn't ready to let that whole thing out in open. So instead I gave Harry a much deserve hug. For the first time in a long time I remembered what it was like to have friends. I liked it.

"I still understand the purpose of this" I said holding up the almost empty box.

"That's the way I feel about school work" Ron shrugged.

"Ronald, you can't slack off this year", Hermione said in her cute, motherly way, "We have the O.W.L.'s to worry about"

"Don't remind me" Ron groaned.

"Are you taking it?" Harry asked. I had been taking classes with Professor McGonagall over the summer to help catch me up, but I wasn't entirely sure I was ready for these tests.

"I'm not sure" I answered

"I don't quite understand, how it is that Hogwarts didn't find you until now?" Ron asked bluntly. Hermione shot him a look essentially saying, _You bloody idiot, it's none of your business._ He just stared back and mouthed 'what?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've moved a lot" I replied, suddenly much more interested in the floor. I had managed to make sure that my soap opera of a life didn't become a major part of our getting-to know-each-other-conversations. I wanted to keep it like that, if only for a while more

Since I am a master of diverting the conversation into anything non-me related I used my awesome skills of avoidance and changed the subject to music. It wasn't the best choice on my part. Hermione didn't listen to the bands I loved, Ron had absolutely no idea what muggle music was actually like, and Harry, well Harry just didn't really listen to music due to his horrible and cruel excuse for a family. At least he had an excuse.

"The Smiths" Ron said raising his eyebrow in utter confusion. "They're a band?"

"A bloody great one!" I said trying to get them to understand my love or this band.

"I've heard of them" Hermione chirped. Harry remained quiet.

"Ok, what about Nirvana?" I questioned. Ron's eyes lit up.

"Fred and George love that band", Ron stated. "I like them too" he shrugged taking a bit of his sandwich his mother had made for him.

"You get a high five" I beamed. Ron laughed but met my high five.

"I love them" I gushed. I had a propensity toward rock bands.

"I am calling a music intervention", I declared with a chuckle. "I shall educate you in the ways of muggle rock music"

"You're gonna need one too, Miss. Muggle Music" Ron teased. I rolled my eyes jokingly and laughed.

"Consider it a deal" I smiled. "Is it totally pathetic that I'm looking forward to this?"

"Why would you totally be pathetic" Fred appeared in the doorway of our little booth.

"She's giving us a muggle rock music intervention" Hermione explained, "And we're giving her a proper wizard music intervention"

"This should be interesting" George chimed in.

"She likes Nirvana too" Ron chirped eyeing Fred.

"Yes" I said my eyes lighting up with the Fangirl Gene, "They are bloody amazing" I grinned.

"I absolutely love "All Apologies"" Fred said sitting next to me.

"Everything is my fault/ I'll take all the blame/Aqua seafoam shame" I sang. "I literally listen to that song every day. But I love "Heart- Shaped Box"

"Some got their heart broken" George commented. I rolled my eyes.

"That would require someone else liking me" I joked. I guess if you take this song at face value, it could be about heart break. But it wasn't about that for me. It was about being surrounded by everything that's wrong for you, and you sitting in the heart of all the chaos, and you look up at people for help, but they just ignore you, happy in their blissful ignorance. The "bad" that surround you, could be a person, or an idea, or a memory. Fred looked at me and I felt heat rise into my cheeks and I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. I guess you could say I was melting in his eyes eyes at the moment. Then his knee tapped against mine, and it took a lot for me to look normal and not like school girl with a crush. Well not a crush. I don't know him well enough to like him, right?

"You're a likable person" he said. I just laughed and looked away. Just then the trolley came by once more and Harry got up and asked for more of the every flavor beans. "Who's up for another round?" Harry asked holding a purple box.

Ron groaned and Hermione and I laughed so loud.

"After I come back from the restroom", I began, "Hermione, where is it?"

"Left, down the hall, till the end of this car" she instructed, she eyed her book. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can find it on my own." Fred looked at me and smiled. I'm not sure what he expected from me, but I didn't, or couldn't let myself smile back. As I went by George he looked at me like I had done something wrong, I gave him an apologetic look and walked out. I did as Hermione said and found the bathroom. As I was walking I realized the train had come to a stop. Shit!

What was I supposed to do? I've never been on wizarding train; I had absolute zero experience with this. Was I supposed to get of and get my stuff, and once I got off, how was I going to find the school? Questions were bouncing around in my head and I struggled not to look as crazy as I felt. As I hurried down the hall I didn't notice the person coming down the hall (a bit too fast, I might add), and bumped into me. And I fell. Again. On my butt. Great. I really should stop hurrying down these corridors, I always seem to end on falling.

I know I can be quite clumsy. Clearly bumping into someone and falling on my bottom for a second time proves it. I looked up and saw the same eyes as before. This time, however I knew his name. Malfoy.

"I thought you were going to watch were you're going" he glanced down at me, offering me his hand. I pushed his hand aside and got up on my own.

"And I thought you were going to learn some manners" His eyes softened and I regretted my sharp sarcastic words.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, and right now" he admitted.

"Well don't get to worked out about it, I'll live" He was just like all the other jerks I've dealt with. There was no need to suddenly let him off the hook and be nice to him.

"Sarcastic much?"

"It's my defense against stupid"

"So now I have no manners and I'm stupid" he said, his voice happy and his eyes laughing.

"Don't forget annoying" I added, "now if you don't mind I have to go meet my friends outside"

"Do you know what you're doing" he said as I began to walk away.

"Would it matter if I didn't" I turned around and faced his icy eyes.

"Since I have to work on my manners, I guess I could start with helping you"

Ok so my options were A)potentially walk out of the train and get lost B)Potentially walk out of the train and not get lost C) Go back to London and pretend magic isn't real and D)Ask Draco for help. I was leaning heavily toward option B. I'm sure I could figure it out right? It can't be that hard to actually find the school right?

"Come on" He began, "I don't want you to wander about like a lost puppy" What is it with me and looking like a pathetic dog? He began to walk in front of me and I quickly fell into step with him.

"I'm sure I could have figured it out" I scoffed.

"Just like you would have found the train on your own?" He raised an eye brow, "I saw you this morning looking extremely confused, kind of like a lost dog"

"Ok 1) why didn't you help me? And 2) do I really look like a lost puppy"

"The Weasley's were helping you" he shrugged, "And if it helps, you look like a cute puppy"

"All puppies are cute" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then, you look slightly more pathetic than them" he joked.

"Rude!" I laughed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. I mean he seemed almost human and nice. Who would have thunk? Draco Malfoy is a nice person.

"That's my specialty" he teased. His arm brushed against mine.

"Clearly" I looked up at him. Maybe it's like I said earlier. There's good in everyone, you just got to look for it. What if under all his jerk-y-ness and smugness, he wasn't too bad. Or maybe he was that bad and was just making fun of me.

"So where did you transfer from" he asked, looking at me, glancing straight into my eyes.

"From Linton Village College"

"Wait, you went to a muggle school" he threw his head back and laughed.

"Whats wrong with a muggle school?" I questioned. I stopped walking.

"Muggles are dimwits" he answered as if was obvious.

"Well I guess that makes me one" I spit at him. This is why I hate people. Just when you start trusting them, they pull something like this that makes you second guess every good thought about them. His eyes widened for a moment.

"You're a mudblood?" He stepped closer to me. He had this look on his face like he couldn't believe I was a muggle born. Despite the apperent shock in his bright almost luminescent eyes, he had a smirk on his face that made me want to punch him.I may not know much about the wizarding culture, but I knew enough to understand what he had just called me.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" I stepped closer to him. "I think I can figure this out on my own" I began to walk away. Screw it I'm going with option A. "Oh and Malfoy, you're the dimwit, you wanker"


End file.
